phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Rollback requests/MysteriousForce
Requesting rollback rights When requesting rollback rights, please fill out the following information: * Be active for at least 60 days: Yes * Have at least 100 edits (see ), with more than 50% for wiki-building: Yes * Have a history of fighting vandalism: Yes * Must have no history of vandalism: Yes Voting When voting for the person who made the rights request, cast your vote here as Support or Oppose and sign your name with ~~~~. Please use a bullet list to separate the votes. Support # Since I have seen you contributions first hand, help editing the wiki that shows good standards, and passing all the requirements. I would gladly approve you a rollback right. Patrickau 26 03:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC) # I've also seen his contributions and they're well done. Kudos for the hard work on the pages for the songs. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 03:36, January 2, 2012 (UTC) # You're a great editor! You deserve be a rollback.Invasor Zim 10 03:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) # I agree to this as well as we will need another rollbacker with all of the new episodes this month, there is sure to be lots of vandals, along with the top 10 wiki poll having us have even MORE users. Stop SOPA! 03:31, January 2, 2012 (UTC) #3010 edits in a short time, be nice with users and faithful contribution, alright, you get a vote of mine •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) #With your dedication to the improvement and maintenance of this wiki, I think you'd make a great rollbacker... even if I up to now don't fully understand what they do. This is a signature. ГРЕТЬСЯ В СВОЕЙ СЛАВЫ. 'January 2, 2012 (UTC) #I agree with Izzy, we have several new episodes in January. Rollback rights seem good for him. Keep up the good work. Major Monogram signing off. May Starclan light your path. Ring me for the win! :D 22:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) #Over 3000 edits all to help build the wiki in such a short time. I belive Mysterious Force should have these rights. Kwoo4427 #He know a lot of things about this wiki. He met all his requirement. I think he should get rollback rights. Plus over 3,000 in just a few months, impressive. #I highly support MF for rollback. He is a great contributor to the wiki. Also like someone said before,"The more rollback users the better." - Steve26113 22:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) # The more rollback users the better. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born]] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 22:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this request, state why and sign your name. Comments * Can an admin take a look at this and the other rollback request? Both of those requests should have been completed weeks ago. — [[User:Michael.F|'Born']] [[User talk:Michael.F| for]] 13:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) * Thanks for reminding me, I taught that this would last a month and contacted "RRabbit42" to make the change. Result MysteriousForce met all requirements and there were no opposing votes. Rollback rights were granted on January 28, 2012. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Category:Rollback requests - completed